


[Podfic Cover Art] Anima

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary: Bucky had always been able to hear the voices of the things around him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic Cover Art] Anima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039924) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829286) by [M_Samro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro). 




End file.
